Feelings
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: Originally a Joey fic. Now a sort of everyone fic. If you can get through Chapter 1, newly revised chapter 2 is better. Focuses on everyone almost equally. More info inside. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (I wish I did.) and I don't own the songs "In the End" or "I don't wanna know." However, I do own Melody and Shigaru. I also own the nameless song Joey dreams of.

_I heard voices chasing me..._

_I ran as hard and fast as I could._

_What the hell was going on?_

_I wasn't paying attention where I should._

_The light of the fire has forsaken me._

_I don't know where to go._

_I don't really care what's happening to you_

_And I don't wanna know._

Joey lifted his head. What's going on? He thought.

Melody started to sing. "I don't wanna know...if you're playin me, keep it on the low...cuz my heart can't take it anymore..."

"Melody, would you like to explain to us why you're singing in class?" Mr. Arbo, the teacher, asked.

Melody blushed. "No," she said quietly.

Tea giggled. "A little obsessed with this Shigaru guy, eh?" she whispered.

Melody blushed redder. "No!" she whispered.

Bakura said nothing.

"Wake up, Joey," said Yugi, gently nudging his friend with his pencil.

"I'm awake," Joey muttered.

"Poor Melody," Tea continued on. "Visualizing Shigaru betraying her. How sad."

Bakura sighed. Tristan poked Tea with his eraser.

"_What?_" Tea asked, irritated, whirling around in her chair.

"You're embarrassing poor Melody! And...you're making Bakura sad. You know how much he loves her," Tristan reminded her.

"I know...it's just...I'm sorry."

"Good. Now apologize to them."

"Joey...you're not awake." Yugi knew he was just being stupid.

"Yes I am."

"Then get up!" Yugi was really getting annoyed now. He poked Joey in the side with his pencil.

"**_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_**"

All eyes were on Joey.

"Ooh," said Tristan. "Bad Joey."

"Bad dog," said Kaiba with a huge smirk on his face.

"Potty mouth," Yugi muttered.

Bakura didn't say anything.

Tea grinned. "That's Joey's street-kid side for ya."

Melody frowned. "Joey..."

Please review!!!!!! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I felt like writing today, and I wanted to continue an old story… but there was nothing in my dorm and I couldn't write other stories… anyway, anyway, those are reasons we won't get into, because they're numerous and complicated. Anyway, I didn't think I'd be digging back this far. I wrote Chapter One of "Feelings"- stupid title, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time- when I was a freshman in high school. I am now a sophomore in college. So if you notice a different writing style or something else… the fact that it's been about 5 years since I've so much as looked at this story may tell you why. And the first chapter… isn't very good, but I know what I was getting at, and I want to see if I can do it with the knowledge and assets I have now. So… basically, it's an experiment. Let me know how I'm doing.

The original Chapter 2 is probably in my room somewhere, if it's even written, but it's highly doubtful I'll be coming across it anytime soon. If I ever do find that old chunk of papers (it's probably in a notebook) and decide to post them, I'll mark them "Original Chapter 2" or something. It'll be an interesting read, since it's been forever since I wrote those. And I might even put a directory on my profile- one for the new version, one for the old one, like "go to these chapters for the original version of the story" or something. I don't know, it's an experiment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Please refer to the first chapter of this story.

"Feelings Revised"

Chapter 2

After school, the friends met up beside the school gym.

"I had to go to the principal's office," Joey confessed. "There was a thing of candy on her desk, and she kept talkin' and talkin' forever… and at the end, she didn't give me any candy."

"That's what you get for cursing in class."

"Shut up, Yugi."

"Come on, Joey. Don't be like that, or we'll have to enroll you in some anger management classes."

"_Tea…"_

"I'm just kidding, Joey. But why not try and be nice to people who are mean to you for a change?"

"Why should I do that? That's dumb."

"Yugi did it," Tea pointed out.

"Yeah, and look where it got 'im."

"It got him _you two!"_ Tea pointed at Joey and Tristan. "Ugh! You guys just don't get it!"

"What was that you were saying before about anger management classes?" Joey reminded her. "Do _you_ need some, too?"

While Tea seethed at the boys, Yugi noticed Melody and Bakura seemed off in their own little worlds. They were sitting next to each other on a yellow parking block, but they weren't talking to each other. They weren't even looking at each other. They each were staring in separate directions. Yugi sat between them. "Hello," he said.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Both freshmen jumped up and took deep breaths. "Yugi… what are you doing here?"

"I've been here since school let out," he said in reply. "What are _you_ two doing here?" He winked suggestively, just to bother with them.

"Not anything like that!" Bakura turned red in the face and waved his hands for emphasis. "Nothing like that!"

"We weren't even thinking of anything like that," Melody said.

Yugi figured she wasn't. Not at the same time she was thinking about Bakura. While, Bakura, on the other hand… never mind. Yugi didn't want to think about that. He was at least _somewhat _more pure-minded than his two anger-management-needing friends over by the tree, after all.

"Oh, my mom's here." Tea grabbed her backpack from the ground and headed for the car. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Tea!"

"I'm so excited," Tristan said, dancing in place. "I learn how to drive over Thanksgiving break."

"Tristan, you look retarded."

Tristan stopped dancing in place. "You're just jealous because I'm going to learn to drive before you do."

"It's not my fault my dad won't pay for lessons," Joey mused. "Hmph. I might just go back to my old gang and we'll steal a car and I'll… teach myself."

"Please, don't!" Yugi cried.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "We both know it would end in your death."

"It would not!"

"Hey, guys." It was the first thing Bakura had said to Joey and Tristan all day.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going home a little early today." Bakura lived in an apartment within walking distance from the school.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, dumbass."

"Oh, whatever! Aren't we going to hang out anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"Know any good movies coming out?" asked Melody.

"Not really," Joey said. "They all look pretty boring."

Yugi and Melody looked at each other. Joey didn't like a movie unless it had a sufficient amount of blood, violence, and cursing. Yugi and Melody's tastes were a bit… different.

"I think I'll decide that for myself," Melody said.

"Hey, Mel, your mom's here."

"Thanks, Tristan." Melody grabbed her backpack. "See you guys later!"

Yugi smiled to the others. "Guess what."

"What?"

"Tonight's Game Night at the game shop, you wanna come?"

"Depends… what is it?"

"It's a night where all the guys that like games come together to play them at the shop. They have all different kinds of games. We can duel, too."

"What about the girls? And Bakura? Why didn't you tell them about Game Night?"

"I told Tea. Melody's sleeping at her house tonight. And Bakura declined too. He didn't say why, though. I think it's his job to be mysterious."

"True dat," Joey said.

The next Monday, there was a small group of people gathered around someone holding a pad of paper and a large box.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, standing on his toes to get a better look. He pushed his way through the crowd. "Awww, candy grams! Sweet!"

He made his way over to his friends, who were standing by the door to the science building. "Did you know about the candy grams?"

Bakura nodded. "I already got one."

"You did? For who?" Melody asked.

Bakura blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea said, "Why don't you get one for me, just as a friend?"

"Okay." Yugi smiled and hurried off.

"The whole idea of candy grams is stupid," Tristan said.

"What's wrong about buying candy to give to someone you like?" Melody asked.

"I mean… why doesn't the person just tell the person they like that they like them?"

"Maybe they like someone else," Bakura said.

"Yeah. This way it can be anonymous," Melody said.

"Or if you choose not to be anonymous, you can say who it's from. They'll put a sticker on the bag," Tea said.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Still think it's dumb."

"Do you know when they're giving them out?" Tea asked.

"Around Christmas," Joey said, dancing in place.

"What are you so happy about?" Tristan asked.

"You'll see," he giggled.

"You know you can't send them to someone who doesn't go here," Tea said.

"They're not for Mai!"

"Who said anything about Mai?" Tristan teased.

"Urrrrghhhh!!"

In Science class, everyone sat close to each other. It was the one class they all had together, so everything that happened in the group was mostly discussed there, to the dismay of their teacher.

"Tea, please stop talking in my class."

"Sorry, Mr. Arbo." Tea put her arms around her purse and her head on top of it.

"You want to know something interesting?" Mr. Arbo asked the class.

"You want to know something gross?" Joey asked Tristan.

"Yeah!" Tristan said.

"Look in here." Joey moved out of the way so Tristan could look inside of his desk. "Ewwww, who did it in here last night?"

Tea, who was listening but trying to look like she wasn't, put her head sideways on the purse and closed her eyes. She put her hands underneath her purse, sort of cupping it in her hands.

"You love that thing, don't you?" Melody asked.

"Uh huh. I don't know why you don't carry a purse. It makes you look so much older."

Melody rolled her eyes.

"They swabbed the bottom of ladies' purses, and studied the bacteria found, and about seventy percent of it was fecal matter."

A tangible "Ewwww!" could be heard from the class.

Tea's face went white and she took her hands out from under the purse. After that, she stopped carrying one.

The days went by, and finally, Thanksgiving vacation came. Melody went to her grandmother's house, Joey stayed with Yugi and Tristan had those driver's ed classes, so Bakura and Tea hung out together. Bakura had become accustomed to telling Tea secrets, because Melody couldn't know yet, it wasn't time, and the guys sometimes really didn't hear what he wanted to say, except Yugi… who was usually there when Tea was. So Bakura was used to talking to her about important things. She was the one who told Bakura to buy Melody a candy gram in the first place.

The night before Thanksgiving, they were sitting on the roof at Tea's place, looking at the stars and eating turkey sandwiches.

"Wanna go ice skating tomorrow?" Tea asked.

"Sure!" Bakura smiled. "It would be a lot more fun if everyone else could come, too, though."

"Yeah, I know." Tea let her sandals drop off over the side of the roof. They landed with a clop on the ground. "Hey… Bakura."

"What?"

"This summer, my parents are taking an RV trip."

"A road trip?"

"Yeah. And they said I could bring five friends…"

"Really?"

Tea nodded. "You know why?"

Bakura shook his head.

"I think my parents wanted a lot of kids… when they found out they couldn't have any more, well… I think maybe that's why my parents like that I have close friends like you guys."

Bakura smiled, then looked at the stars. Tea noticed his eyes got all misty, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Bakura looked at the roof he was sitting on. "I miss my sister…"

Tea didn't know what it was like to miss one's sister, but she hugged her friend anyway.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**Tristan's parents had bought him a car. "A fucking hummer, can you believe it?" Joey obviously couldn't.**_

"_**Watch your mouth," Yugi warned. "Coach Pool's coming this way."**_

_**Tea chose this day to tell the rest of her friends the news. "They said I could bring five friends. Guess who I'm picking!"**_

"_**One, two, three…" Tristan counted. Yugi sweat dropped.**_

"_**Why you tellin' us now? Summer's in half a year," Joey said.**_

"_**So you can mark your calendars, set the date, make sure you don't forget. My parents saved a lot for this trip, I don't want anyone to miss it."**_

"_**I don't use a calendar," Joey said.**_

"_**Post-it note?"**_

"_**Don't have those in the house, either."**_

_**Tea sighed. "Well, do whatever you have to do to remember."**_

_**Just then, the bell rang for Science. About five minutes before the end of class, some students from student council brought out the boxes of candy that looked so familiar.**_

"_**Alright, we've got one for Joey Wheeler…"**_

"_**All right!" Joey sprang from his chair and grabbed the Kissables bag out of Keiko's hand.**_

"_**Geez," Keiko muttered. "Didn't think you**_** would get one…"**

"**Who's it from?" Tea asked.**

**Joey thrust it in her face. "A secret admiiiireeerrr. Ha!"**

"**Cool. I wonder who it is."**

"**You'll never know! MUAH HA HA HA HAAA!!!"**

**Tea raised an eyebrow. "It's just a bag of candy."**

"**Not to Joey," Yugi said.**

"**Tea Gardner."**

"**Thanks, Yugi," Tea said as she got up to get her candy.**

"…**Joey Wheeler," Keiko said unsurely.**

"**Hehehehehee…"**

"**Okay. Linda Tyler, Florian Maccabee, Angela Moss, Colette Medici, Alexis Bruni, Julia Rigney, Olivia Pinkle… Joey Wheeler? Who keeps giving you these?"**

**Joey smirked at Keiko. "I'm not telling…"**

"**You mean, you know who it is?" Melody asked.**

"**Uhhh… of course not," Joey said.**

**Tea put her hands on her hips. "You bought them all for yourself, didn't you."**

"**Naw! A secret admirer did!"**

"**Yeah, a secret admirer named Joey Wheeler."**

**Tristan fumed. "Why didn't I think of that?"**

"**Because you thought the idea was dumb."**

"**Not that idea!"**

"**Melody Gardot."**

"**Me?" Melody got up and went to get her candy. Bakura gripped the edge of his seat. He'd been sitting like that all day. Tea looked at Melody, smiling.**

"…**What?" Melody stood still.**

"**What is it?" Tea asked.**

"**I… no… no…." Melody fled the room.**

**Tea looked at Bakura. "What just happened?"**

**Bakura shrugged sadly.**

**Tea ran after Melody, hoping she wouldn't go too far. Their stuff was in the classroom, and it was almost time to leave. Finally, she found Melody crying in the bathroom.**

"**Are you all right?" Tea asked.**

**Melody nodded, the tears beginning to let up. "I had no idea… I didn't know…"**

**Tea gave a light smile. "It was kind of obvious."**

"**But Shigaru-"**

"**Forget Shigaru. I mean, don't forget him, but… look, he hasn't asked you out, Bakura's obviously interested… why don't you go out with him?"**

"**Because I already told him no!"**

"**Really? When? I mean…" Tea shook her head. "Really?"**

"**Yeah, before school today…" Melody frowned.**

"**Why?" was all Tea could think of.**

" '**Cause I'm stupid!"**

"**Melody, you're not stupid."**

"**I mean," Melody sniffed. "I can't just be all 'I changed my mind' and expect him to take me right back."**

"**You'd be surprised," Tea mused.**


End file.
